A girl of starlight
by Analest
Summary: An OC insert into the world of bleach where my OC Aki Higawa is found by Squad four and Brought in. But one thing about her is not quite right she doesn't belong to a squad! After being left alone in Hueco Mundo something came back with her. This new enemy is more dangerous than ever having been brought to the soul society but what it is is something you will never expect.
1. Chapter 1

She was lying in a pool of her own blood she didn't feel it pouring out of her anymore but that surely meant that she was about to die. Her men were safe in squad four's hands though so she could rest easy knowing that they at least would be alright. She closed her eyes only to have them snap back open at the sound of someone calling the captain.

"Captain Unohana! Come quick I think I found the leader of the group she's in a really bad way though."

The next thing she saw with her fading vision was Captain Unohana peering down at her a slightly concerned look on her face.

"We will have to do primary treatment on this one while we are still here." Unohana said turning to her subordinate.

She passed out and the next thing she knew she was in the squad four barracks under the healing spell of lieutenant Isane. "Oh good your awake!"

She blinked a couple of times not really sure why the lieutenant looked so relieved. She tried to move which brought a frown to the lieutenant's face. "Oh no I don't think you'll be able to do that for a while yet but I do think you should be able to speak which of course Head captain Yamamoto will be very glad of, he is demanding a full report considering none of your men were able to tell us anything. She turned her head and at the door were Captain Unohana and Head Captain Yamamoto.

"I will assume you can tell us something of your attackers?" Yamamoto said staring solemnly down at her.

"Perhaps she should start with her name and squad? She has to be at least a little disoriented at the moment." Unohana suggested smiling down at her in that way that could comfort as well as frighten.

Yamamoto nodded and looked down at her expectantly.

She cleared her throat and in a voice that sounded like delicate crystal she said "Higawa Aki I'm not sure what you mean by squad that I'm in but I suppose you could say that I don't belong to any squad." She took a slow breath and then opening a pair of violet ice eyes continued "As for the ones who attacked us they were shadowy I didn't really get a great look at them but my zanpakuto might be able to help she cut one of the shadows and probably still has some blood on it you could analyze."

"What do you mean you don't belong to one of the squads? All shinigami belong to one of the 13 court guard squads." Yamamoto was looking at Aki with suspicion now.

"Well you see captain I was left behind in Hueco Mundo by a squadron of men from the 5th squad about two centuries ago." Yamamoto opened an eye in surprise. "I do not remember Shinji Hirako getting permission for an expedition into Hueco Mundo two centuries ago."

"Yea that was something I really wasn't supposed to tell you but you know considering that was so many years ago I don't think it will have much of an effect now especially since I heard from those current squad 5 members that Captain Hirako was banished from the soul society about a century ago." Aki said cringing as Isane wrapped bandages around her barely healed wounds.

"Sorry." Isane said tying it off causing Aki to cringe again.

Aki looked at Isane as if she was insane "What are you saying sorry for? I should be the sorry one for taking up one of your beds but now that you've closed me up I'll go with Yamamoto Sama so he can finish his interrogation in a more comfortable environment." She got up slowly much to the shock of both Isane and Unohana.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." Isane said trying to get her to lie down again by pressing on her chest gently. Aki swatted her hand away

"Don't worry about me I should be fine by tomorrow now that my wounds have been closed."

She then hopped off the bed and walked up to the head captain barely coming up to his chest. "You can take me to your office if you like Sama." Aki said.

"I don't think that will be an option." Unohana said gesturing to the door which then simmered slightly with the essence of a kido spell.

"Oh I completely understand Aki said sitting back down on the bed "You wouldn't want to possibly put the soul society in jeopardy by letting a possible ryoka into the head captain's office alone with him."

The Head Captain then proceeded with the questions. "You said that your zanpakuto might have some blood or DNA of your attackers on it." Aki nodded "Where is your zanpakuto right now?" She put her finger on her nose and bowed her head in thought for a moment.

"The last time I saw my zanpakuto was while I was trying to fight off the shadowy enemies I think before I passed out the first time I saw it fall next to me. And before you ask, yes I passed out the first time right where you found me."

The headmaster turned his head and a messenger came knelt before him awaiting instruction "Go to the Onmitsukido and see if they recovered any zanpakuto when they first got to the site."

"Yes Head Captain Sama." The man said before shunpoing away to fetch Aki's Zanpakuto

"For now Aki Higawa I will detain you here and you may leave only on my order." Yamamoto left without looking back passing through the barrier with ease his spiritual pressure pushing it aside without a problem.

"Impressive" Aki said pressing her hand on the thin but strong barrier. "A kido that blocks only specific reshi types from passing through."

She turned back to the two medics and half smiled at their expressions. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well Lieutenant Isane I can tell your brimming with questions that you really want to ask what's up."

Isane couldn't control herself she blurted the first question that came to mind "How come you're so short?"

She immediately gasped and put her hand over her mouth in horror at her own rudeness. "I'm so sorry that was an incredibly rude question for me to ask you don't have any obligation to answer at all."

Aki blinked once and threw her head back in laughter "You have nothing to be sorry for; I completely understand I've had a lot of people ask me that." Aki Leaned against the pillows and began "My height if 4'1" and yes I know that it is extremely short. My parents were both very short people or at least that is how I imagined it after being dead for about a century. There you go anything else?"

Isane Bit her lip and said "What is your zanpakuto's name?"

Without a moment of hesitation Aki replied, "Yoi no myojo."

"Well Isane I think you and I should leave Higawa to her own devices for now; we can probably come back tomorrow."Unohana said as she left through the barrier.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow Higawa." Isane said as she passed through the barrier.

Aki smiled to herself and sat on the bed crossed her legs and began to meditate.

First things first, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I repeat I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Now that that is out of the way, i just want to say thanks for reading the first chapter of my first Fan Fic! Please feel free to rate and review and have an amazing day!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright now just let me check something yep STILL DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Whew that's a relief now I can get to the thanks, first bit of thanks goes to Feather-pencil for helping this rocky start to my firs Fan Fic get off the ground with tons of helpful info and for beta reading this chapter to make it a lot better than the first one (hopefully). And thank you to Hiddensight48 for being my first review with some great advice on how to make the story better.

And now that I have bored you all to death here we go with chapter two

The next morning Aki was awakened from her meditation by a hand on her shoulder, "Did you not sleep at all?" Isane said looking at the petite girl worriedly.

"No, not really", Aki shrugged and uncrossed her legs. "Living in Hueco Mundo for two centuries, you don't sleep because you never know when an attack might spring."

Isane looked at her surprised for a moment then brought out the food that she had brought the girl. Aki looked gratefully up at Isane and dug into the food. There wasn't much there in first place but she ate every single morsel on the plate. Aki handed the plate and chopsticks back to Isane and went back to meditating; till she felt the pressure of Isane sitting on the bed next to her. Aki turned to look at the lieutenant, "You seem like you have something to say Isane, what is it?", a note of concern creeping into her voice.

Isane was looking at her hands and pulling at the hem of her kimono, "I just couldn't imagine how you were able to survive alone in Hueco Mundo alone for so long without being consumed or going mad."

Isane was crying now much to Aki's astonishment, "Why were you able to come back?"

Aki patted Isane's back quietly, she felt somewhat awkward. Being alone for so long hadn't given her a lot of opportunities to interact with people.

"Look Isane, I don't know why I was able to come back but one thing I will tell you, I'm not completely sane I'm not even sure how to help you stop crying."

Isane laughed a little at that. "You know, sometimes just being you is enough you don't really have to be anything else."

Aki smiled perhaps she's right,( but I'm pretty sure that if the head captain is planning on keeping me around in the Soul Society, I'm going to have to change at least a little.)

Suddenly, the head captain and another captain walked into the room. Aki was a little taken aback by the white hair and steely turquoise eyes that glared down at her. Isane jumped off the bed and knelt, "Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya." \

They nodded allowing her to stand, "May I ask what brings you to the Squad four barracks today?"

Captain Hitsugaya spoke up first, "Well Head Captain has ruled that this woman is not a threat to the Soul Society. He has allowed each of the captains to have the opportunity to allow this woman into one of the Gotei Squads."

Hitsugaya fixed his steely glare on Aki, "And I have decided to take you into squad ten with myself and Lieutenant Matsumoto"

Aki shrugged, "That sounds fine with me Captain Hitsugaya. When do we leave?"

Hitsugaya looked to Isane and said, "As soon as she says you are fit to leave."

Isane nodded, "I will give her a look, captain. If she's fit, as I assume her to be, then there should be no problem with her coming to the Squad Ten barracks today."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Well I will leave Matsumoto here so she can escort Miss Higawa to the barracks then."

Instantly, a woman with orange hair shunpoed into the room and stood about two paces behind Hitsugaya. "Rangiku, please stay here and wait until Miss Higawa is checked. Bring her back to the barracks and give her a tour."

"Yes captain." The tall woman said; and as soon as the two captains left the lieutenant leaned forward peering down at the Squad Ten's new recruit. "So you think you're good enough to be in our squad do you?" Rangiku looked long and hard into Aki's lavender eyes. Then threw her head back and laughed, "You're so serious! Doll face, I think I'm going to like you a lot!"

Aki smiled at the orange haired woman as Isane checked under her bandages. Isane gasped and backed away from Aki in shock. Aki leapt off the bed and turned to Isane in worry. "What is it Isane? What's wrong?"

Isane shook her head and pointed to her smiling "I don't know how it happened but your wounds of just a couple days ago are gone!"

Aki looked down at her abdomen where there surprisingly wasn't a single scar.

Aki gave a little laugh, "I guess we can leave now Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Aki got back into her uniform and gestured to Rangiku to lead the way. Rangiku blinked once in surprise and walked out the door with Aki following behind. Rangiku noticed that the kido barrier was not affecting the strange girl. While they walked, Rangiku took note that Aki seemed just a comfortable walking around the Seireitei as she was.

A few more awkward seconds passed before Rangiku couldn't help but ask, "You seem really comfortable walking around here with me. As if you never left, but you claim to have been gone for two centuries, why is that?" Aki put her hands behind her back and shrugged silently.

"Well, that would be because I was trying to stay as sane as possible during the first few decades of my abandonment. So to help my sanity, I decided to memorize the layout of the Seireitei as best as I could. My main fear when I got back, it would've changed a lot since I've been gone. Turns out that things around here really haven't changed that much since I was in Squad Five."

"Wait," Rangiku said stopping and turned to the smaller woman, "You said for the first few decades of your abandonment, what did you do after that?"

Aki became serious and turned her face to the sky, "After a while I just sort of gave up on my sanity and allowed myself to become a mindless killing machine. Killing Hollows, of course, was my main vent of insane energy. But some days I would just kind of sit there and mumble arcane babble to myself waiting for Hollows to find me so I could kill them."

Rangiku turned to her and grabbed Aki's shoulders turning her around and forcing Aki to look into her eyes. "Well you don't seem to have the light of a mad woman right now so I think you're fine. Though you should stay here in the barracks and get some sleep."

They came to Aki's quarters and Rangiku opened the door Aki walked in a step and turned to Rangiku. Aki smiled and said, "Thanks."

It was just one word but the sincerity of it made Rangiku's eyes soften, "Not at all."

Rangiku said as she turned and left. Aki turned back to the room and took note of the simple yet functional furnishings. There was a bed in the far corner a small table for entertaining guests and a desk for doing paperwork. Aki went over to the bed and lay down but sleep did not come.

She lay there for a few more minutes before getting fed up and stepping outside to look at the stars. (Sleep rarely came to me in Hueco Mundo and even though I'm safe and I know that my body is still on edge), she thought. Aki stayed out for the rest of the night stargazing, unable to fall asleep.


End file.
